Miraculous: Into Darkness Unknown
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: When the Seven Miraculous were forged, it was to defeat a Great Evil. 10,000 years later Hawkmoth released that evil, setting into motion things that would lead to the creation of a new Team Miraculous. Semi-Crossover involving characters from Kingdom Hearts. Rating subject to change.


**Miraculous: Into Darkness Unknown**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've been fixated on Kingdom Hearts lately, and after playing the PS3 version of Birth By Sleep I thought that a lot of Kingdom Hearts Characters would make great additions to the World of Miraculous. I dug around and found out that the X-Blade (Pronounced Keyblade... yeah, I know, that's stupid, but tell that to Square-Enix) had broken into 20 fragments: 13 of Darkness, 7 of light... Needless to say, this worked greatly to my advantage. the Characters I've taken from Kingdom Hearts are Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Riku, and Xehanort. Xehanort is the Villian, and the other KH characters are good guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, nor do I own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise. those belong to their respective creators. I do own any OC's I decide to add in the future.

Summary: When the Seven Miraculous were forged, it was to defeat a Great Evil. 10,000 years later Hawkmoth released that evil, setting into motion things that would lead to the creation of a new Team Miraculous. Semi-Crossover involving characters from Kingdom Hearts.

To the citizens of Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir were the heroes of their city whose powers came from their Miraculous'... but how many actually wondered about the origins of the Miraculous'? Virtually no one alive would believe the truth of you told them, for it involves things that many would consider myth. Who could possibly imagine that the Seven Miraculous were forged from the Seven Fragments of Light of an Ancient Wepaon called X-Blade in a desperate attempt to prevent prevent the recreation of the weapon. It was during this time that Xehanort, the Master of Darkness, collected the X-blade's thirteen fragments of Darkness and forged an incomplete version of the weapon. The initial battle involved five warriors of Light wielding Keyblades, weapons based on the X-Blade itself who fought on the ancient battlefield where the X-Blade was broken: The Keyblade Graveyard. Though they fought valiantly, they could not defeat Xehanort. Four of the five warriors were captured, and for ten years, they were experimented on by Xehanort. He explored the possible applications for the Power of Darkness on them through twisted experiments. One was infused with Darkness, turning his hair silver and eyes yellow. Another was saturated in Darkness, and it twisted his Physical Form. The next one was turned into a hollow shell of his former self... the last was subjected to a fate worse than death: her being was divided in two, both hollow shells of who they once were... one with no memory of who she had once been.

The one who escaped sought out the only person who could possibly help them now: The Great Guardian of the Fragments of Light. She told him about what had happened, and he gave her a solution: sacrifice her Keyblade so he can forge Seven Miraculous Weapons of Light. Seeing no other option, she gladly sacrificed her personal weapon, learning that she could wield thr blade of her fallen Master in its place because he, in his final moments, had sacrificed his heart to grant her immortality. For ten years they sought out seven who possessed Hearts of Light to wield these weapons. Once said wielders were found, they attacked Xehanort's Stronghold, Lady Aqua, the one who escaped the Master of Darkness' clutches ten years before, leading the charge against his armies. They fought against impossible odds, but they managed to decimate his Armies, forcing Xehanort to confront them himself. The battle was fierce, and while the Warriors of Light were victorious, they could not destroy their enemy. So they sealed Xehanort away in an ancient tomb at the center of the Keyblade Graveyard, Aqua casting a Spell that buried it beneath Ice and Snow creating a frozen wasteland above it.

When Aqua saw what had become of her friends, she couldn't help but weep bitter tears of regret, wishing she had helped them sooner. The only bright side to come of this was that Xehanort's experiments had inadvertently made them immortal as well.

After seeing that things were finally settling down, the Great Guardian took it upon himself to train one of the Miraculous Seven to be his successor, because he knew his time was short.

XxxX

Hawkmoth stood in his sanctum, keeping his senses open to Negative Emotions he could use to Akumatize someone when he felt a Dark and Powerful Malice unlike anything he had ever felt before. "Such anger and hate," he mused, "It is the Perfect Storm for my Evil Akuma to be unleashed upon." He held out his hand, allowing a white butterfly to land in his palm and infused it with Dark Energy, "Find this person my little Akuma." Hawkmoth was rather surprised by how long it was taking his Akuma to reach this person... as the minutes melded into hours, he began to wonder if his Akuma would reach its target in time.

XxxX

-ANTARTICA, BENEATH THE ICE AND SNOW-

It had taken the Akuma Hours to reach its target, and when it finally did, it landed on an Ancient Sarcophagus found in a tomb deep beneath the ice of the Frozen Continent. It was immediately absorbed into the the coffin were a bald man with yellow eyes and a grey goatee rose. The pink outline of a butterfly appeared in front of his eyes allowing Hawkmoth to speak to the man, ' _Greetings-_ '

"I know who you are," he replied, "And I must thank you for freeing me."

' _Well, I have a-_ '

"I am not interested in your offer boy," the old man said sharply. Hawkmoth grew angry and tried to subjugate the man to his will only to receive a terrifying shock: he had no power over the man. "You may have the Power of Darkness," the ancient being chuckled, "But I am its Master." He then used their Psychic Link to launch an attack on Hawkmoth, overloading the power of his Miraculous, forcing the transformation to dissolve. The last thing he heard was Nooroo shouting, "GABRIEL!"

XxX

When Gabriel Agreste came to, he was greeted by the sight of little Nooroo glaring at him. It was surprisingly scary considering that the little purple Kwami was usually quiet, reserved, and totally obedient. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She shouted, "no... you have no idea what you've unleashed."

"Then what, pray tell, have I unleashed," Gabriel grunted out.

Nooroo's glare darkened as she said, "The greatest evil to ever walk the face of the earth: Xehanort, the Master of Darkness... He was the very reason the Seven Miraculous were forged by the First Great Guardian to begin with... And now we have no choice to go see the current one."

"And why should I do that," Gabriel sneered.

"Because Xehanort will destroy everything," replied Nooroo, "Your son included."

"I won't allow it," he snapped.

"He will use you to do it by using the Darkness in your Heart to make you his puppet," Nooroo said coldly, "And you will be powerless to stop him."

This gave Gabriel pause... if this enemy could indeed utilize his own darkness in such a manner, then he would indeed have to go see the old man. "What do we do once we meet with him," he asked the small deity.

"We help build a new Team Miraculous."

XxxX

-IN THE FRENCH COUNTRYSIDE-

Terra amd Aqua had decided long ago that they would always be in the same country the 'Current' Great Guardian chose to reside in, so they have acquired properties throughout the world... being Immortal has made it easy to acquire substantial wealth. They would have a home in the countryside of whatever nation the Guardian would reside, and a home in the city they lived in should the circumstances require it... That day has finally come. The Residents of the Clavis Family Vineyard were in a Frenzy as they went about making sure everything was in order for them to move to Paris. They only have a few months to help prep the New Miraculous Seven, and they plan to use every possible second.

XxxX

When Gabriel saw his destination, he wasn't surprised: all these Guardian types tended to live in such humble abodes... it draws less attention to themselves. What did surprise him was that the Great Guardian, this Master Fu, was more than 180 years old. "Tell me," Gabriel asked calmly, "who did you give the Miraculous' to."

Fu chuckled, "You waited this long to find out. I think you can wait a little longer until our guests arrive...Including a group of very special guests."

"Special Guests," Gabriel asked with mild surprise.

"Oh yes," Fu said with a chuckle as he set two cups of herbal tea between them, "You're going to meet the only people older than myself... though you wouldn't believe it possible when you first see them."

"How so," he asked.

It wasn't Master Fu, but Nooroo who answered him. "Because they predate the Seven Miraculous themselves."

Gabriel was astonished to hear this: it just sounded too crazy to be true! "Exactly how long have the Miraculous existed," he asked.

"Ten thousand years," replied Wayzz.

Gabriel gave the turtle a blank stare before asking, "So you expect me to believe that there is a group of people who are over Ten Thousand Years Old coming here?"

"If it helps," Nooroo said quietly, "They haven't aged a day."

"So they're immortal," Gabriel surmised.

Master Fu nodded, "Indeed they are, though I have only met them once, I could tell by the look in their eyes... They'd seen far too much not to be immortal."

"How do you plan to contact Ladybug and Cat Noir," Gabriel finally asked.

Master Fu smirked, "I already have."

XxX

Marinette was a bit surprised by the lack of an Akuma Attack today... Not that she wasn't grateful, but it only served to put her on edge. ' _What is Hawkmoth planning,_ ' she thought to herself as she walked up to her family's bakery, ' _I guess I can discuss it with Cat Noir while we're on patrol tonight._ ' She walked in with a smile on her face in order to keep her parents from becoming suspicious and greeted them as always, "Mama, Papa, I'm home."

Sabine smiled at her daughter, "Welcome home Marinette, I trust things went well at school?"

"But of course," the Blunette replied as she grabbed a croissant, "I'm gonna get started on my Homework." She then dashed up stairs to her room where she was greeted by a letter on her bed.

"Dear Ladybug,

I have sent you and Cat Noir both a letter because there is something of great importance that I must discuss with both of you. Come by my place at 10:00 PM tonight.

Till then

Master Fu."

"I wonder whay this is all about," Marinette asked Tikki as she flew out of the girls purse. The Kwami already knew what this was about... she had sensed it earlier today. "It's better if we follow the letters instructions," Tikki replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

Marinette was surprised that Tikki not only knew what this was about, but also that it made her uncomfortable. "This must be really bad if it's got you worried."

Tikki looked her charge right in the eyes and said, "You have no idea."

XxxX

Adrien was curious as to why Plagg seemed to be in such a sour mood, but the fact that he wasn't nagging his charge for camembert kept the teen model from asking. He walked into the Agreste Mansion where he was greeted by Natalie. "Welcome Home Adrien," she said in a even tone, "I trust school went well?"

"About as well as you'd expect it to," he replied casually.

Natalie smiled at that, "I wouldn't expect anything else."

Adrien then went to his room where he saw an envelope on his bed. "Huh, I wonder where that came from," he mumbled to himself as he went and picked it up.

"Dear Cat Noir,

I have sent both you and Ladybug a letter because there is something of great importance that I must discuss with the two of you. Ladybug has met me before and shall guide you to my residence. She knows the time I wish for you to arrive, and I look forward to meeting you my boy.

until then

The Great Guardian."

"I knew this would happen," Plagg grumbled.

The blond turned to the Cat Kwami and asked, "Is this about whatever it is that's had you in a bad mood all day?"

"Yep."

Adrien slammed his fist into his palm and said, "Whatever it is Hawkmoth is planning, Ladybug and I will be there to stop him."

"Kid," Plagg said in an unexpectedly dark voice, "l wish it was Hawkmoth we were dealing with."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean," Adrien asked his partner, by Plagg refused to speak.

XxxX

Ladybug stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower as she waited for Cat Noir. She was deeply disturbed by Tikki's behavior, and couldn't help but wonder if Cat Noir's Kwami had behaved in a similar manner. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Cat Noir land behind her. "I hope you haven't been waiting for me too long My Lady," he replied with a bow.

Marinette all but jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice and immediately spun around to protect herself. "Cat Noir," she said with relief, "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

The blond smirked, "It's not like I was trying Bugaboo."

The Blunette could only shake her head as she giggled, "Silly Kitty, I've had a lot on my mind since I got that letter after school today."

"I hear ya," the blond said, "Plagg was in a sour mood practically all day today... Even Camembert didn't improve his attitude."

"I take it Plagg is your Kwami."

"Yeah," he replied, "I take your Kwami was in similar mood?"

"Tikki was definitely worried," she said in response, "in fact, she seemed... scared."

"Plagg said that he wished we were facing Hawkmoth," added Adrien, "It almost sounded like we'd have to align with Hawkmoth just to have chance against this adversary."

Lady bug laughed at that as she used her Yo-Yo to begin the journey to Master Fu's, "Like that'll ever happen!"

"HEY WAIT FOR ME," shouted Cat Noir as took out his baton and gave persuit.

XxX

Ladybug and Cat Noir landed in front of Master Fu's shop, the latter seeing it for the first time. "Huh, I kind of expected it to be... bigger," the blond said to no one in particular.

"That's the thing about these Guardian Types," a voice the two recognized despite only ever hearing it once. They turned around to see Hawkmoth standing there with a relaxed smile on his face, "They always make sure to live in obscurity."

Ladybug immediately grabbed her Magic Yo-Yo and began spinning it while Cat Noir had his Bo Staff at the ready. "Looks like the final confrontation is finally here," stated the Blunette.

"And it's going to be the end of you Hawkmoth," the blond replied sharply.

Hawkmoth sighed deeply, "I'm not here to fight you."

They didn't believe him at first, but then they saw his eyes. They were tired, but not from the lack of sleep... or maybe it is a lack of sleep... but what really caught their attention was how dull they were: it was as if he wasn't even alive... like his spirit had somehow died a long time ago. "Then what business do you have here," Ladybug asked cautiously.

"You were right about one thing, Cat Noir," the man said calmly, "This is the end of Hawkmoth." The two were perplexed until he spoke again. "Nooroo, wings in."

There was a blinding flash that forced the teens to shield their eyes, and when they could finally open them again, they were shocked and horrified to see who stood before them: Gabriel Argeste, fashion designer and Adrien's father. But the surprises weren't over for Marinette because the moment her partner saw their enemies true identity he uttered one word that would change everything she thought she knew about the blond... and that word was Father.

 **DONE!**

Alrighty then, be sure to write a review, and if you have any questions send them to me via pm... don't want to make any potential spoilers public knowledge ;)


End file.
